You're My Star
by Miryu
Summary: Nuestra querida Maka Albarn, se ha enamorado de un chico especial, nada menos que BlackStar. ¿Que pasara luego? Esta perejita no tendra un dia en paz... SigoconlosmalsummaryDX... BlackStarxMaka..!
1. Cap1: Conociendote

**Waaa! aprendi a usar esto (?) naah, que iba a decir. Ahh! Sii si! Sres. y Sras. (y srtas. tambien :L) Bienvenidos sean a mi fic (wft?), ok yaaa~ Ehh... ES UN BLACK STAR X MAKA! Idea, mia. Todo mio. Jaja, ya lo he subido (si que si), pero probaremos suerte aqui. (si la probaremos). Ehh... Lean porfas (?) asdassd me doy pena, miercoles! (no es miercoles, pero ya!)...**

**A leer!**

**Ah~: Soul Eater, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Y tal vez si secuestro (tachen eso), eh... pago a Atsushi Okubo-sen, me podre ganar a sus personajes y a Soul... (que cosa mier...) pero mientras tanto, no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la idiota historia que estan por leer.**

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

**DE You're My Star!**

**Lo imposible, ¿puede pasar?**

Kami, la madre de Maka, y la misma mencionada paseaban por el Shibushen despues de un encuentro de "Madre e Hija".

- Sabes Maka, creo que un chico seria un buen novio para ti… - Mirando a tal persona que estaba ejercitandose bajo el pleno sol.

- ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto Maka asustada.

- A el. - Senialando al chico.

- No… Black Star no, es un idiota y no lo tolero. - Dijo Maka haciendo una mueca de asco.

- ¿Ah si? Pues, veremos cuando me lo traigas como novio. - Maka, se asusto, sabia que cuando la madre decia ese tipo de cosas, acertaba. Si eso pasaba, era su fin. ¿Ella con Black Star? Era el colmo, desde que se pelearon ella tenia cierto rechazo a sus chistes y demas. Maka enseguida se le hiso la idea de ella caminando por las calles de Death City, con un chico como el.

- ¡Imposible! - Dijo poniendo una cara de terror a tal imaginacion.

- Jaja, pero lo meditaste. Dije lo mismo cuando conoci a tu padre, asi que, sera lo mismo con Black Star. - Dijo su madre querida.

- ¡Mama! - Grito Maka, porque Black Star se daba la vuelta a sentir su nombre. - Por favor no digas eso.

- ¡Hay! Hija, pero si seria muy lindo. Tendrias su apellido. - Enseguida a Maka se le empezaron a imaginar: Maka Star, Maka Albarn de Star. Eso no quedaba bien, aunque el nombre se le hacia lindo. ¡¿Lindo?

- ¡Mama! - Dijo Maka intentando callar sus palabras. Ya que el sonrojo amenazaba con salir, ¡¿Sonrojo?

- ¡Ah! ¡Y que lindos que saldrian los hijos! Lindisimos y fuertes. Ademas el es japones, asi que saldrian hermosos tus hijos. - Dicho eso Maka se empezo a imaginar lo que tenia que hacer con el, para tener hijos. Su cara empezo a tomar un sonrrojo, casi mas rojo que el mismo tomate. La madre sonrrio a tal gesto de su hija.

- N-No ¡Mama! ¡Nunca! - Dijo Maka intentando ocultar su sonrrojo entre su pelo.

- ¡Hay! Hiijita, es que tu padre dice que tambien es buen candidato.

- ¿QUE? - Eso si no lo esperaba, su padre... ¿Dijo que era buen candidato? Pero.. ¿Para que?

- Si. El dijo.. - Tomo un respiro e imito la voz de Spirit. - ''El mejor candidato para mi hija Maka, es Black Star. Ya que el parece un chico seguro, y no tiene pensamientos pervertidos.''

- ¡Justo Black Star! - Maka protesto a tal modo que todos se dieron la vuelta para ver que pasaba con "Black Star". La madre sonrrio y dijo:

- Algun dia te arrepentiras, o valla a saber.

- ¿A q-que te refieres?

- A tus sentimientos, aunque puede que los tengas revueltos...

- No, nunca. - Maka oculto su sonrrojo como mas pudo. Cosa que lo logro. Habia funcionado, tanto que la madre le dejo de molestar. Aunque a veces tocaba el tema.

Maka al rato de hablar, se fue a despejarse de "ciertos" pensaminetos que le llevaban.

- No puedo estar con mi madre si lo nombra a cada momento. - Maka golpeo los casilleros de la sala de artes marciales. Claro que ese dia no habia nadie, ya que era martes. Los martes no entrenaban nadie. Nadie, menos...

- ¿Quien esta ahi? - Dijo un chico con una voz muy conocida. Maka se asusto e intento salir sin que se diera cuenta. - No escaparas infiltrado. ¡Nadie se escapa de mi! ¡Yaaa~Hoo! - Dijo el chico haciendole la traba para que se callera, pero sujetandola de la cintura para que no se hiriera.

- ¿Que? - Maka se sonrrojo un poco por aquella situacion. Sintio el aliento des otro chico sobre su cuello, el aliento algo agitado.

- Maka, ¿que haces aca? - Pregunto el chico sin soltarla.

- Yo… Trataba de pensar. ¿Me puedes soltar? - Dijo la chica que intentaba safarse de la situalcion.

- ¿Que pensabas? - Pregunto el chico acercandose mas a su oido, casi asechandola. Mientras Maka recordaba lo que le dijo la madre. Y lo que se imagino. Mientras se sonrojaba lentamente.

- N-Naada Black Star. ¿Me puedes soltar? - Pregunto la chica mas nerviosa.

- ¿Te estoy lastimando? - Dijo el chico aflojando un poco y sosteniendo una de las sueves manos de la chica.

- No pero...

- Esta bien, Maka. - Le susurro en el oido acercandose a su cuello y respirandole. Maka se empezo a sonrojar y tratar de irse, aunque su acelerado corazon se lo impidia. El chico le sujetaba la mano con tal delicadeza, como si no quisiera lastimarla.- Seras mia. Seras mi estrella. - Dijo el chico besando el cuello de Maka, mientras se alejaba lentamente de el, y la daba vuelta. Maka se dejo llevar. Recordo el consejo de su madre: ''_Siempre deja que tu corazon te guie en ciertos momentos''_. El chico la arrincono sobre unos de los casilleros. Mientras la respiracion de ambos se agitaba.

- Te amo. - Fue lo unico y ultimo que dijo el chico despues de darle un beso a Maka. El primer beso. Que fue delicado al principio y luego algo mas apacionado. Dejaron de besarse por falta de aire. Maka penso en todo lo que le dijo la madre. Era verdad, tal como le habia dicho antes de irse. A veces, puede que digas ahora estas palabras, pero no estas hablando con tu alma, y tu corazon. Solo con el cerebro y el pensamiento. Black Star, vio la cara de Maka, esa cara penstiva.

- Tu madre y tu hablaban de mi, ¿verdad? - Dijo de una. Maka bajo la cabeza.

- Si. - Maka, no tubo mas remedio que asentir y decir la verdad.

- Pues, presentale a Black Star. - Dijo el chico senialandose a el. - Como tu novio. - A eso Black Star, se fue. Dejando a una chica con miles de pensamientos en su mente.

Maka siguio con sus pensamientos. Se desconecto de las dos clases que venian. En su casa, no hablaba. Solo pensaba. Soul lo noto claramente, y se propuso a preguntarle, aunque sabia que eran preguntas sin respuestas. Ya que ella no respondia. Solo pensaba...

**Aadsasadsa... Me doy pena, mier...**

**Encima que no se usar bien esta cosa, Dios mio... -se tira al suelo- No tendria que vivir! -se levanta- Ok, esta no soy yo.**

**Bien, mejor me voy antes de que haga alguna otra locura de mayor importancia.**

**Bay (?) Ok, adios! :D**

**Lucy-chaan! 8DD**


	2. Cap2: Enamorada de un egocentrico?

**-llora(?)- Tantos reviews! xD Dios, debo dejar de hacer drama... Paresco una llorona (lo soy (?))...**

**Ahora, a leer. Luego agradecimientos, ect xD**

**Nota: Soul Eater y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Pero esta idea de poner a los personajes en una novela (?) es mia! xD**

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**DE You're My Star!**

**¿Maka enamorada, de un egocentrico idiota? ¿Acaso infliltraran celos?**

Maka solo se ponia mas nerviosa. Su primer beso, se lo dio... ¿Black Star? Eso si que era raro. Y ahora solo estaba mas confundida. Antes lo queria a Soul. Lo amaba, y verlo con otras le daba rabia. Ahora pasa diferente. Cuando empezo a amigarse con Black Star, descubrio que era un chico muy bueno, mas alla de su ego. Alguien que se preocupa. Suspira, cosa que su arma nota que salio de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ya? - Pregunta su arma.

- ¿Soul? - Se sorprendio que estaba mirandola fijamente, algo enojado por asi decirlo.

- Maka, ¿que te pasa? Antes solo estabas mas pendiente. Ni lees tus libros.

- Solo pensaba.

- ¡No notaste que Blair me abrazo! Casi me muero. - Era verdad, Blair rio un poco y solto.

- Que lindos corazones Maka, ¿acaso pensas en algun chico mas? - Dijo picaramente Blair. Soul fruncio el seño.

- ¿Corazones? - Maka se sorprendio, tenia el lapiz en la mano, y solo habia dibujado corazones.

- ¡Esta enamorada! - Grito Blair.

- ¿Que? ¿De quien? - Dijo Soul algo molesto. Y con un tono celoso en su voz.

- ¡De nadie! - Grito Maka, algo sonrrojada, encerrandose en su cuarto de un portazo.

Peor que su madre, era una gata pervertida que la miraba picara y un celoso idiota.

Se acosto en su cama, y intento dormirse. Sin comer. Pero durmio bien.

A la maniana siguiente Maka se levanto por un sonido de cacerolas y ruidos chocantes.

- ¡Maka! - Grito el arma de la chica. - El desayuno esta listo, mi dormilona.

- ¿QUE? - Maka salio de su cuarto, sin darse cuenta que tenia puesto el vestido de dormir. Pero enfadada.

- ¿Que dije? - Pregunto Soul medio confundido y con miedo.

- Djiste: "Mi dormilona." - Dijo Maka estampandolo contra la pared y agarrandolo de la remera que tenia, con mucha furia en sus ojos. No le gustaba que nadie la tratara asi.

- ¿P-Pero yo? Ah~ Por lo de dormilona. - Dijo Soul con una sonrrisa burlona. Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dada vuelta la cosa. Soul sosteniendola contra la pared, agarrandole las manos y a centimetros de encontrarse a sus labios.

- Soul, sueltame! - Dijo Maka gritando e intentando safarse de dos cosas: la situacion que no tenia que pasar, y, su corazon que latia con fuerza.

- ¿Por que? Si esto es divertido. Tienes una cara muy bonita cuando te enfadas. - Dijo el chico acercandose a su cuello, la chica le recorio una electricidad por la espalda, al sentir el calido aliento del chico guadania.

- S-Soul… - Maka solo se sonrrojo. Y dejo de tratar de salir. El chico sonrrio y se acerco a sus labios besandola. Ese beso que Maka espero, no asi, pero, era el beso.

Pararon de besarse al sentir que les faltaba el aire. Pero, en realidad, para Maka, no era el beso que esperaba.

- Soul… - dijo Maka bajo. - La comida se quema… (N/A: Por mi Maka, disfruta xD(?)...)

- Shh… Eso no importa… - Fue lo unico que dijo el chico posando el dedo en sus labios suaves, y preparandose para otro beso cuando...

¡Riiing! Sono el telefono. (N/A: Que oportuno, ¡pero sera mucho mejor!)

- Mierda, ¿y ahora quien es?

- Yo atiendo… - Maka fue a antender… Cuando descolgo el telefono sintio la voz de ese chico.

- "Maka, ¿quieres salir?"

- Emm… No se…

_- Esta Soul por ahi, _¿_verdad?_

- Si, ¿lo sientes? - Pregunto Maka sorprendida.

_- Si, siento su presencia, soy como un dios, _¿_lo olvidas? - Decia un Black Star algo presumido. En realidad, era obvio, o mas que ovbio que Soul estubiera ahi._

- Jejee… - Se sonrojo un poco.

_- _¿_Que hacias, Maka? - Le pregunto derrepente._

- N-Nada… - Dijo la chica intentando ocultar lo que habia pasado.

_- Entonces vendras conmigo a pasear, _¿_verdad?_

- ¿Yo?… No se B… - Maka iba a pronunciar su nombre, pero se dio cuenta que Soul estaba atento. - Esta bien, ¿ira Tsubaki?

_- No, vamos como __novios__, nosotros dos._

- ¡Ok, ire! - Dijo Maka haciendo notar que estaba feliz, tal asi como habla con Liz.

Maka colgo y fue a prepararse.

- ¿Maka? - Dijo su arma.

- No pases. - La chica se probaba remeras, no queria estar mal.

- ¿Quien era? - Pregunto el chico, como si sabria que iba a pasar, o supiera que no era una de sus amigas.

- Nadie.

- Ah, ¿a donde iras?

- Con Liz. Oye… Soul…

- Te amo. - Listo. Esas palabras derrumbaron a Maka. Salio del cuarto y lo vio a Soul algo sonrrojado con la cabeza baja. Maka, penso un poco.

- Yo… Lo siento Soul. Me tengo que ir…

- Con Black Star, ¿verdad? - Pregunto con algo de celos en su voz.

- S-Si. - Maka, no le queria mentir, le dijo la verdad.

- Los vi. Sabes que... Vete con el. - Dijo mas despreocupado.

- Soul… - Maka vio como su arma se iba, ofendido.

Luego de eso, ella se fue a encontrar con Black Star.

- ¿Maka? - Dijo el chico, que por fin iba bien vestido.

- ¿Black Star? - La chica se sorprendio a ver como estaba vestido, con un pantalon vaquero, y una remera naranja con una estella azul en el medio. Maka solo llevaba un pantalon corto, con una camisa color verde agua, el pelo suelto con una hebilla en el costado.

- ¡Estas muy linda, como tenia que ser! - Maka se sonrrojo imediatamente, pero el chico siguio con su sermon. - ¡MI NOVIA RESALTARA ENTRE OTRAS CHICAS! ¡SERA LA MAS LINDA DE TODAS! POR QUE ELLA ES… My star… - Black Star le dedico una sonrrisa corriendole el pelo de la cara, todas las personas que miraron al chico se habian quedado a ver como reaccionaba la chica. Maka sonrrio (con una gotita atras estilo anime) pero enseguida vio la mirada del chico. Era de ternura, de amor. Todos miraban a los chicos. Maka se sonrojo un poco y corrio la cara.

- Ahora no… Todos nos miran. - Dijo algo sonrojada Maka.

- ¿Y que? ¿No eres mi novia? - Pregunto algo molesto Black Star.

- Pero me da verguenza. - Maka se sonrojaba mas.

- Ok, solo por "my star". - El chico miro a la gente enojado. - ¡VALLANSE MALDITOS HUMANOS! - Maka solo le corria una gotita y pensaba, _yo_…¿_¡como me pude quedar con el? Dios_…

- Black Star, ¿a donde vamos?

- A donde estemos mas solos, juntos tu y yo…My star…- Black Star llevo a Maka, a un lugar…

Un lugar, verdaderamente especial...

…_Continuara…_

**Yumiko-chan (?) Te puedo decir asi? Bueno ya xD Ya te mande un mensaje y sobre los demas... xD Si, era para variar un poco, es que, hay muchos SoulxMaka xD Y queria darle un giro a todo esto, es decir... Hare un Black x Maka xD Y... Sobre este cap... xD**

**Chicos, no era un Soul x Maka. Pero a que todos creyeron eso? Jaja, es que me deje llevar! No me debo dejar llevar por mi imaginacion. Bueno, los otros caps los tengo listo. Que os gusteis (?)**

_**Argentina Arriba al Mundial! (?)**_

_**Lucy-chan! 8DD**_


	3. Cap3: Me llevaras a donde

Paso de antemano para decirles que el fic tiene un poco de faltas de ortografia. Bueno, espero que gusteis.

**...**

**CAPITULO 3**

**De You're My Star.**

**"Me llevaras a donde..."**

Black Star llebava a la chica por los bosques. El sol alumbraba por los huecos de los arboles, que con sus colores otoniales daba un toque especial a el lugar. Maka almiraba el lugar, pero aun no sabia a donde lo llevaba aquel chico de pelo azul:

- Black Star, si no me dices a donde me llevas te dare con el libro.

- Creeme que te lo saque. - Black Star sonrrie mientras saca de su mano un libro gigante y rie.

- Maldito... - Dijo Maka por lo bajo, pero aunque no sabia a donde la llevaria Black Star, solo confiaba en el... Ciegamente. El solo queria que viera algo, sabia que ella confiaba en el. Lo sentia. Sus almas unidas corriendo. Sus corazones latiendo. Confiaban del uno al otro. Tal vez si ella estaba enamorada de el.

Pararon para ver que habia un rio.

- Estamos cerca. - Dijo Black Star mientras buscaba un lugar por donde cruzarlo, ya que el rio estaba crecido y muy grande. - Vamos. - Dijo senialando las rocas. - Al menos que quieras que te cargue... - Burlo Black Star, Maka solo nego y lo cruzo junto a el.

- Black Star... Confio en ti, pero, ¿a donde me llevas? - Maka pregunto, si es que la confianza solo llega hasta un punto.

- Aqui! - Black Star senialo a un lugar hermoso, frente a una casa estilo japonesa. Muy linda. Al costado varios cerezos con sus flores blancas y rosas. Maka miro con curiosidad el lugar, algo estropeado pero hermoso.

- ¿Que es este lugar?

- Mi casa... anterior. - Bajo la cabeza. Maka lo abrazo.

- Bueno, sera que tenemos que remodelarla.

- ¿Que? - Black Star la separo de si confundido. ¿Remodelarla? ¿Acaso ella quiere vivir ahi? ¿Y con el?

- Si, tenemos. - Maka sonrrio alegre.

- Me encantaria vivir ahi... No recuerdo bien que es lo que paso. Pero... Es como si me trayera buenos recuerdos. - Black Star sonrrie y sostiene a Maka de la cintura. Se quedan un rato callados. Hasta que Maka dice:

- Aca es donde te conoci.

- Si. - Black Star abraza a Maka. - Aca es donde me conociste, donde me enamore de ti. - Maka se quedo callada, pues, hablar no podia, Black Star la besaba. Se separaron por falta de aire. Maka lo abrazo...

Luego estubieron un rato hablando, riendo. Como antes. Se sentian muy bien, recordaban como se amigaron. Black Star se dio el gusto de verla reir. Sus ojos brillar. Su risa con una melodia especial. La forma de hablar todo. Maka solo lo trataba como amigo, aunque habia algo, tal vez por la forma de mirar, que lo hacia cambiar de parecer.

- ¿Black Star? - Maka vio que el chico apollaba su cabeza en sus piernas. Y se acostaba comodamente.

- Tienes piernas muy comodas. - Black Star cerro los ojos. Tranquilizandose.

- Eso no es lo mejor que me puedes decir. - Maka se dio la vuelta pero sonrrojada por tal comportamiento.

- ¿Y por que te sonrrojas? - Bien, ya le encontro la vuelta. Ya la habia encontrado. Aunque el chico no habia abierto los ojos.

- ¿Como es que lo vez?

- Yo veo tu alma.

- ¿Mi alma se sonrroja?

- No, pero... Se lo que sientes.

- ¿Como es que lo sabes? - Maka empieza a jugar con el pelo del chico.

- Recuerdas que soy un dios. - Black Star abrio los ojos y le guinio. Para luego cerrarlos. - Tienes las manos muy suaves. - Maka se sonrrojo. El chico volvio a decir. - Siento que... Seras my Star por siempre...

- Black Star... - Maka se sonrrojo mas. Y al rato se fijaron, ya era de noche. La Luna que alumbraba y mostraba como caia su sangre de su boca, macabramente reia. Las estrellas decoraban el cielo. Todas brillaban de ese lado. La oscuridad hacia que cada estrella brillara mas.

- Que lindas... - Maka suspiro. Siguio mirando. Se fijo en una, una especialmente brillante. - ¡Mira esa! - La señalo. - Es linda, hermosa...

- ¡Sip! - Dijo Black Star levantandose. - Vamos que ya es tarde, Tsubaki pensara que luche con alguien, ademas ella no sabe de esto. - Guiño el ojo a Maka, mientras la volvia a agarrar de la mano.

- Tsubaki, ¿no sabe? - Se sorprendio Maka.

- No sabe que eres mi novia. Aunque ya le dire. Quedate tranquila... Vamos a mi casa. - Dijo sonriente. Maka se percato de su mirada.

- Llevame a mi casa, mejor. - Dijo mirandolo.

- Bueno. - Dijo el chico riendo.

Luego de un rato de caminar, Black Star llego a la departamento de Maka.

- Bueno... Esto.. Adios Black Star.

- No, ¿no me daras un _beso_ de despedida? - Dijo el chico riendo.

- ¿¡Que? - Grito la tecnica, que a ese pedido no lo habia previsto.

- Los novios se dan _besos de despedidas _despues de cada _cita_. - Sigui dicendo el chico riendo. - ¿No me quedras dar a mi un _beso_? A tu_ gran dios_...

- No. - Dijo Maka sonrrojada.

- Entonces... - Se acerco a la chica. - Te lo dare yo... - Mientras le corria el pelo de la cara y le daba un pequenio beso (N/A: Aca lo llamamos 'pico' pero pongamoles asi.. xD). Justo ambos no se daban cuenta, cuando Soul y Blair esperaban en la puerta.

- ¿S-Soul? - Dijo Maka algo avergonzada.

- Adios Maka, _My Star_... - Dijo Black Star alejandose.

Maka solo entro a su casa, esperaba que Soul preguntara algo, pero no ocurrio.

- ¿Que tal tu dia Maka-chan? - Blair hace la primera pregunta.

- Lindo. - Sonrrio

- Igual que el de Soul, sera... - Blair empieza a reir y Soul se ruboriza un poco.

- ¿Que le paso? - Pregunto Maka. Cuando para de reir Blair contesta:

- Veraz... Luego. - Sonrrie y lo mira a Soul guiniandole el ojo.

En fin, seria un largo dia para Maka. Pero aca no termina...Porque la gran fiesta ya se acerca...

...

En fin, no os quiero robar su tiempo, este es el tercer... Y si preguntan, Soul, no esta herido, solo juega con ella... Ah, lo que sea, lo descrubriran en el proximo capitulo! ^^

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans!**

**PD**: Perdon, por poner "viva Argentina", antes, es que es mi cabala, ya saben, una cosa que hacen para que su equipo o cualquier cosa gane... Pues, siempre lo hise, hasta en los foros, ya que esa es mi buena suerte. ^^ Pero, mejor dicho, que gane el mejor~ Y aun asi, viva mi pais~ :)

No quiero que se sientan ofendidos, es lo menos que quiero, si se sienten, diganlo. Y dejare mi cabala de 3 años que llevo xD


	4. Cap4: Se aproxima la fiesta

**El otro capitulo, no me tarde mucho, es que quiero compensar que me he tardado antes... Gracias por sus comentarios, me han sido muy lindos, ultiles y para mejorar aun mas. Especialmente la ortografia que la tengo desaprobada xD Bueno, aqui el fic, que os guste lo que pasara... ^^**

...

**CUARTO CAPITULO**

**De You're My Star**

**"Se aproxima la fiesta, ¿iras conmigo?"**

Solo quedaban tres dias a la gran fiesta. Una fiesta organizada para festejar la ignaguracion del Shibushen. Casi todo el mundo nervioso. ¿Con quien iras? Se escuchaba a cada rato. Otras preguntas mas recorrian por los pasillos del Shibushen. Nuestro grupo de amigos solo hablaba tranquilamente en la parte derecha del Shibushen, afuera, donde no habia tanta gente y su bullicio.

- ¿Quien sera tu pareja, Tsubaki? - Preguntaba Liz, que era mas de llevarse por esas cosas.

- No te importa. - Decia la chica mientras se ponia roja.

- Kyajajaja Tsubaki esta enamorada! - Decia Patty, quien siempre reia.

- ¡Ah~! - Suspiraba Liz. - ¡Ya me diras! - Decia mientras reia macabramente.

- Liz, ya deja de preguntar eso... - Decia Maka mientras se preguntaba, ¿Por

que la dejamos venir con nosotros esta vez?

- Claro, porque tu no me dices.

- No te dire porque me diras algo al respecto... ¿Acaso tu no tienes pareja?

- ¡Si! La tengo. - Dijo Liz con sus tipicos corazoncitos. - ¡Mark! - Mientras pronunciaba su nombre sumaba mas corazoncitos. (N/A: Nombres que no se me ocurrian)

- El es simetrico, por eso le dije a Liz que si. - Dijo el chico a quien no es necesario nombrar.

- Yo... - Decia Patty mientras se sonrrojaba. - Tambien tengo pareja.

- ¿¡QUE? - Decian todos al unisono al oir lo que decia Patty.

- Si... El es... - Decia Patty con una voz y una cara que nadie conocia. - Harvar...

- ¿HARVAR? - Todos gritaron al unisono mientras nuestra desconocida Patty se sonrrojaba y reia.

- Si... El me pregunto... - Dijo Patty sonrrojada al tope. Mientras dio la vuelta y miro a Harvar que venia con la misma cara fria de siempre.

- ¿Harvar? ¿Tu sales con Patty? - Pregunto Maka.

- Si, como tu sales con Black Star.

- Yo... ¡Yo no! - Maka salio a defenderse. Soul dio la vuelta y se fue.

- Tengo que ir a ver a mi pareja. - Dijo mientras guiniaba el ojo.

Acusaciones a Maka y Black Star se gritaban y hablaban por el Shibushen. Como siempre Maka negando ese tipo de acusaciones. Black Star solo le hacia caso a Maka, aunque si fuera por el, lo gritaria a cuatro vientos, que _su angelito_, era su novia.

Al final del dia Maka salio agotada, a eso se le acerco Black Star.

- Iras al baile conmigo.

- ¿Fue una pregunta?

- No. - Sonrio divertido. - ¡Ademas iras con el gran dios! ¡Que superara a los dioses de todo el mundo! Jajaja!¡mira que eres suertuda!¡Ahora que eres la pareja del gran Black Star!¡YAHOO! - Maka no se lo contubo y le dio uno de sus Maka-chops. Todo el mundo dio la vuelta a ver la esena. Se comportaban como novios. Black Star tirado en el suelo, Maka con un libro gigante, pero GIGANTE, en la mano, y su cara de enojada. Ambos daban una imagen de marido y mujer. Algunos comentaban, otros rumoreaban, otros tan solo reian; pero el caso era que ya se veian como novios.

Maka llego a su casa mas tarde que Soul. Soul solo, no pregunto, estaba con el telefono hablando con una chica, se notaba por su cara y por las cosas que decia (N/A: Soul hablando por telefono o.o).

- ¿Quien era?¿Con quien hablabas? - Dijo Maka, apenas corto el telefono, algo celosa de la situacion. (N/A: Celosa, la Maka)

- Con la hermana de Black Star... - Dijo el chico riendo.

- Ja, Ja, que gracioso... - Contesto Maka con un duro sarcasmo.

- Pues, eso a ti que te interesa. - Dijo Soul sentandose en el sillon y buscando el control.

- Solo, queria saber... ¡Soy tu tecnica! ¡Tienes que confiar en mi!

- ¡Pero tampoco te tengo que contar de mi vida privada! - Contesto Soul agarrando el control con una cara de satifaccion.

- Si, pero por lo menos algo...

- Nyam... Chicos no peleen... - Dijo Blair que estaba viendo la situacion con miedo de otras mas peleas y otro mes con probelmas, y ella sin su presiado atun.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Pero solo porque tu lo pides! - Dijo Soul.

- Por fin~

- Con mi pareja... Del baile. - Dijo Soul, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿¡Quien es? - Preguto Maka acercandose.

- Listo, de mi vida privada no hablare. - Contesto Soul riendose. Maka bufo molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Pero si solo te pregunto un nombre...

- Si, pero tu me das fama de Liz. - Dijo Soul levantandose del sillon donde estaba y llendose para su cuarto.

- ¿Yo?

- Maka, simplemente... No te quiero decir. Lo veras en la fiesta, ¿vale? - Le dijo decidido.

- Vale... - Dijo Maka dandose la vuelta y llendose para su cuarto.

Cada uno a dormir. Pensando, ¿quien sera su pareja? La emocion era enorme. Pero... ¿Quien sera la pareja de Soul?

**...To Be Continued...**

**Que patetico lo ultimo que dije D: Bueno ya. ¿Quien es la pareja de Soul? No de verdad, ¿alguien sabe? Bueno, el siguiente capitulo se sabra... Am... No los sigo molestando xD**

**Solo...**

**Listo, ¿un coment? No vale nada! No tienes que pagar ni un centavo!**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans!**


	5. Cap5: El Gran Baile

**Woow.. Ya me venia con el super retraso de este fic, pero como siempre... nunca lo dejare sin nada! :) Ya quiero relatar los otros caps! Me muero por decirlos! :D**

**Disc: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero si esta historia, subida en dos sitios, y este mas. :)**

**You're My Star...**

_~El gran baile~_

_.Quinto Capitulo._

Habian pasado ya los tres dias, ya en pocas horas seria la fiesta. Maka se vestia para aquella...

- Ah... Que lindo baño, nada mejor para tranquilizar el alma. - Dijo Maka mientras salia del banio tapandose con una toalla y con otra toalla en la cabeza, mientras pasaba del baño a su cuarto, pasando por el living.

- Maka... No era necesario que te pases por aca... - decia su amigo y arma intentando taparse los ojos, aunque no podia dejar de verla asi.

- Deja de mirar pervertido... - le amenazo Maka con un libro. Aunque se veia sexy, el libro era mucho mas aterrador.

- Ok... - decia ya imagiandose el agujero en la cabeza y sangre saliendo por el.

Ella entro a su cuarto. Se peino, se preparo. Se puso lo mas linda que podia. Ya que seria su gran noche. Soul solo esperaba, estaba muy bien vestido para ese dia.

Maka salio, hasta que Soul dio la vuelta para mirarla. Sus ojos verdes relucian, su pelo suelto algo ondulado, una hevilla color verde esmeralda en el pelo. Su sonrrisa especial. Su vestido era verde y negro, tenia como una gruadacion, empezaba verde y terminaba negro con una caida especial. Dejaba ver sus piernas, que al parecer era su dote (N/A Dote: Lo mejor que tiene... ^^ En caso de Blair, sus pechos... xP), unos zapatos de taco color negros, con una esmeralda relucian. Estaba muy bien vestida. Soul quedo embobado con la imagen...

- ¿Que dices? - dijo la chica sonrriendo y haciendo que sus ojos relucieran como dos esmeraldas.

- Lin... Bellizi... Linda - contesto Soul, viedola una y otra vez.

- ¡Yo tambien ire~! ¡Nya! - grito. - Ademas, yo ya soy miembro del Shibushen.

- Esta bien. - Dijieron ambos al unisono. Blair vestia un vestido color violeta, con algunos tonos naranjas. Se podria decir que era un vestido desente, ya que este no mostraba tanto escote, y en su cuello llevaba un collar, que alejaba las miradas de su impantante escote y pechos.

- ¡Blair! ¡Que linda que estas! - exclamo Maka.

- Gracias, Maka-chan. Tu tambien, y mejor. Nyan~ - dijo Blair observando a Maka.

- ¿Vamos? - Pregunto Soul, que ya estaba por acostumbrarse por la imagen de Maka, que verdaderamente dejaba caer algo de sangre por su nariz, ya que le impactaban las piernas que tenia su tecnico. Soul llevaba puesto un traje negro, con una corbata roja. El traje estaba bien planchado, y muy elegante. Tipico del buen Soul.

- Ok, Soul~ - cantaron al unisono Blair y Maka.

Fueron en auto, hacia el Shibushen. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un lugar diferente.

- ¿Este es el Shibushen? - pregunto Maka impactada, viendo las luces que relucian ante el cielo oscuro. No parecia en verdad el Shibushen.

- Sip, senorita. - dijo el conductor.

- Pero... Esta diferente. - comento Soul.

- Se ponia mas diferente en mi epoca, niños... - dijo el conductor, con tono siniestro. Con su brazo mostro un signo de ser un arma. Al parecer una espada. Maka rio un poco. Desde hacia ya que sentia un alma de arma que no era Soul.

- ¿Es un arma? - pregunto Maka simpatica.

- Sip~ - Dijo el conductor. - No se porque, pero usted me hace recordar a la niña tecnica que amaba. Su angel es igual al suyo. - Dijo el conductor... (N/A:es como decir que ambas tenian el mismo aura) - Kami, se llamaba.

- Ah... Es mi madre... - dijo sonriendo. Su sonrisa era igual a la de su madre, si no fuera que tenia algunas cosas diferentes, ella era la viva imagen de su madre.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mandale saludos de parte de Bill! - dijo el Bill, el conductor del taxi.

- ¡Ok! - aseguro Maka bajando del auto. Al bajar se encontro con otro lugar.

De verdad era bellizimo el Shibushen, especialmente decorado de esa forma. Maka sonrrio con satifaccion, hasta que vio a su pareja, que no estaba como siempre.

- Maka... estas tan bella como una estrella... - dijo Black Star. Que estaba vestido con un traje negro, y una corbata mal puesta. Maka se acerco a el y le arreglo la corbata.

- Black Star, tampoco estas tan mal. - Termino de arreglar la corbata, mientras se ruborizaba un poco. - ¡Arreglate la corbata o habra otra esena con Kid! Y Chrona no sabra lidiar con eso... - Dijo Maka retando a su "novio".

Entraron a la fiesta, todos estaban bien vestidos. Maka busco con la mirada a sus amigos. Los encontro...

Liz venia con Marcos, un chico de la clase de al lado, un grado mayor. Tenia un vestido fuscia. Patty sonrreia algo colorada, junto a Harvar. Patty llevaba un vestido color amarillo oro, con decoraciones de flores en blanco. Era corto, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, su pelo estaba agarrado de un costado. La hacia asimetrica para Kid, pero le quedaba muy bien. Harvar llevaba un traje muy elegante. Un traje blanco. Chrona iba con Kid. Llevaba un vestido largo, color violeta. Con las mangas cortas. Algunas flores de color negro decorando el vestido. Kid llevaba un traje negro, especialmente simetrico, hasta si no fuera por las rayas, seria un arte simetrico.

Pero lo que a todos sorprendio con quien estaba Soul. Ella era...

**Continuara~**

**Si sere tan maldita... Bueno, si quieren seguir, o ver... Nomas me arreglo con pocos reviews~ Espero que les guste mi historia :)**

**Atte: Lucy Evans~.**


	6. Cap6: Elije

**Humm, como no se si estare en mas de una semana, subo el otro cap... Especialmente porque les deje en una duda tremenda... o_xu pero casi todos acertaron con una cosa tremenda, si... miren~:**

**You're My Star...**

_~.Elije.~_

_.Sexto Capitulo._

- ¡¿Tsubaki? ¡¿Soul? - dijieron al unisono Black Star y Maka que eran los unicos que no les cabia la informacion al cerebro, ni les llegaba la imagen de ambos (N/A: Diria que son lentos xD Ok, not...)

- Si, Soul me invito de manera muy amable. - Maka escucho esas palabras y recordo las charlas por telefono.

- Aja, supongo que fue asi... - dijo Maka a lo bajo. Solo Black Star la escucho y miro a Soul con odio.

- No toques mucho a mi arma. - dijo Black Star, casi amenazante a Soul.

- Y tu no toques demasiado a mi tecnico. - dijo Soul empujando a Black Star. Maka y Tsubaki intentaron pararlos. La esenita de celos iba algo llamativa para Liz que estaba mirando y con una camara.

- Me da igual. Tocare lo que quiera a Tsubaki, ya que tu tocas a Maka. - dijo Soul enojado, agarrando rapida, pero delicadamente a Tsubaki por la cintura. Tsubaki se sonrrojo un poco. Black Star solo desvio la mirada e intento no preocuparse, ni meterse... total, para un dios como el, no habia celos.

Unos minutos despues, Black Star, ya estaba frente los bocadillos, aunque solo los miraba. Maka estaba a su lado con un poco de jugo en su mano.

- Black Star... ¿estas bien? Porque, si fueras como siempre ya habrias atacado ese pedazo de pastel. - dijo mirando el mismo pedazo de pastel que miraba BlackStar.

- Es que... Maka, me preocupa. Un dios como yo no deberia estar preocupado, ¿no? - pregunto, algo confundido.

- Supongo que no... - dijo Maka, con una gota, estilo anime, ya que para ella no era bueno hacer el papel que hacia Tsubaki, alimentando su ego a mil.

- Es que... Maka, ¿Soul no le hara nada malo a Tsubaki? - pregunto Black Star algo inseguro. Maka intento contenerse la risa y se ventilo un poco con la mano.

- ¡Nada! - dijo casi segura. Soul no era de los pervertidos, ni le haria nada a nadie.

- Bueno, igual hay que aprobechar la noche. - dijo Black Star sonrriendo a Maka pervertidamente.

- No te pases... - lo paro Maka, Black Star rio un poco.

- Yo solo hablaba de bailar... ¿sabes bailar? - el chico de pelo azul sonrio un poco.

- Yo si. ¿y tu? - Maka se sonrrojo un poco.

- Si, ¡¿como te imaginas que un dios como yo no sabe bailar? - grito y rio un poco. Maka lo miraba con cara de "dime la verdad"... - Esta bien. - se acerco al oido de la joven. - Tsubaki me dijo como. - Aunque el signicado del mensaje poco lindo era, a Maka le hiso sonrojar, con solo sentir el aliento del chico sobre su oido. Sintio que le recorria una sensacion por su cuerpo. Black Star se dio cuenta, ya que la chica, su chica, estaba tan roja como el vestido que llevaba Jacqueline. - Maka, ¿bailamos? - dijo mientras extendia su mano hacia la chica de ojos jade, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Si. - pasaron a la pista. Bailando bien. Black Star se movia lento, sabia bailar. Bien que Tsubaki hiso un gran trabajo con el, ya que bailar no sabia. Al menos que le dijieras bailar a hacer un estilo de movimiento como si te movieras a los lados de una fogata, estilo indio. Asi pasaron un rato.

Por otra parte, Soul y Tsubaki estaban en unos de los balcones del Shibushen.

- Soul-kun, ¿tu amas a Maka? - pregunto Tsubaki derrepente, mirando a la luna que reia macabra. Soul la miro sorprendido.

- No lo se. - respondio y enseguida pregunto: - ¿tu amas a Black Star?

- No lo se. - respondio, con lo mismo, Tsubaki.

- Estamos en la misma. - dijo Soul, mirando a la luna por igual. La luna disfrutaba de reir como nunca, mientras de su boca salia sangre.

- Soul-kun... - dijo la chica de pelo oscuro con una voz muy baja.

- ¿Si? - dijo el chico, acercandose para escucharla mejor.

- Queria decirte que... Estoy aburrida. - dijo Tsubaki al fin. ¿Quien diria? Justo de ella... - Ire a ver si Black Star... ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, esta con Maka. - dijo con un semblante de tristeza en su voz.

- Jum... - murmuro Soul. - Me gusta este lugar. Es tranquilizante.

- Si. - asintio Tsubaki, ahora obserbando el brillo que daban las estrellas, a la tranquila Death City.

- Se ve casi todo aca, el viento corre por tu rostro. Es lindo esto, ¿no? - le pregunto Soul...

- Tienes razon. - siguio asintiendo, con algo de tristeza aun en su voz.

- ¿Dices la verdad? - pregunto Soul. - O hay algo que te... ¿Preocupa?

- Solo... Tks... Me gustaria estar con Black Star. - Soul se sorprendio, la chica que antes aceptaba todo, a todos y a cada cosa, ahora solo protesto.

- ¿Tsubaki? - se sorprendio.

- Perdoname Soul, es que... Aun no me va la idea. - dijo casi al punto de llorar, o no saber hacer nada, o simplemente... no sabia que hacer.

- Tsubaki... - Dijo el chico, sosteniendo con su mano su rostro de porcelana, que parecia que nadie lo habia tocado. Digno de angeles. - Te pedi que vinieras conmigo... Tu aceptaste. Te pregunte si tenias algun problema... Dijiste que no. Te dije que si tenias problemas y me los decias... Y me dijiste que ninguno. Entonces, ¿pasa algo? - termino el chico. El chico se acerco a ella. - Hay algo que... ¿Te incomoda? - pregunto.

- Soul... Yo... Queria estar con Black Star.

- Ah... - Dijo Soul, pero la morocha siguio.

- Yo, no sabia bien para que me llamabas. No sabia porque Black Star se iba, y al rato tu me preguntas donde esta. Me preocupe, pero cuando me dijiste lo que pasaba... Me desilucione. - dijo Tsubaki, largando solo una lagrima. Soul la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Tsubaki...?

- Ja, tranquilo Soul. - sonrio para la seguridad de Soul

- No, estas bien? - pregunto mas serio.

- Si. Tranquilo. - dijo mas segura.

- Esta bien. Aunque, si tienes algo dimelo. - pregunto preocupado.

- Ya te lo dije. - sonrrio Tsubaki. Si esa era la forma de desquitarse de Tsubaki, ¿quien se la iba a cambiar? si era cosa suya.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, esta bien. - dijo el chico arma, mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus brazos y se le ocurria algo para pasar el tiempo. - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

- ¿Tu quieres? - pregunto Tsubaki sonriendo.

- ¡Solo si me dices! - respondio el chico dandole una sonrrisa cool.

- ¡Ok! ¡Vamos! - Tsubaki sonrrio. Ambos partieron a donde la fiesta se escuchaba alto.

En otra parte Liz tenia una crisis de nervios. Marcos, el chico que estaba con Liz, solo queria que su "amada loca" le de un beso. Patty estaba con Harvar, siendo controlada por Liz mediante un microfono en su oido. Patty solo hacia caso a si misma, lo que Liz le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza, porque no estaba bien. Harvar ya supo desde si que estaba siendo controlada por Liz.

- Quitate esto... - dijo Harvar acercandose mucho a Patty y quitandole el microfono.

- Esto... Perdon. - dijo Patty de una forma que nadie conoceria, con ¿timidez? en su voz.

- No, no es problema. - dijo Harvar sonrriendo a lo que Patty le causo gracia su sonrrisa, y rio como todos la conocen.

- Me gusta tu sonrrisa. - dijo Harvar mientras la llevaba en el baile muy elegante.

- Gracias... Kyajaja - rio Patty. - Bueno... Esto... - Patty diviso a su hermana, haciendole senias desde un lugar alto. Las intento ignorar, pero Liz tenia unos carteles con dibujitos que le hacian a Patty mucho mas atractivos.

- ¿Tu hermana? - pregunto, sin mirar, Harvar. Patty miro algo apenada.

- Si. - dijo ella.

- Nunca se rendira, ¿verdad?

- Parece que la conocieras... - rio un poco.

- No, solo se lo que hacen las personas. Yo un dia tube que ayudar a Ox. Ovio que seria... Un caso imposible. - rio un poco y Patty tambien. Siguio: - Pero miralos, juntos, bailando. Kim y Ox. ¡¿Quien lo pensaria?

- Fue tu obra. - dijo Patty riendo.

- Si, pero no mi meta. - dijo Harvar desviando la mirada.

- ¿Tu meta cual es? - pregunto Patty curiosa acercandose mas a Harvar.

- Enamorarte. - dijo simplemente, mientras le daba un beso, corto, pero suave y lindo a Patty. Patty se ruborizo toda. Cuando se alejo vio la cara de sorprendida de Patty. Una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja se acercaba en Patty. Liz desmayada, y el pobre de Marcos (que tanto la amaba) tratando de despertar a su bella dama.

- Y que mi madre dijo que no seria bien estar con ella... - Dijo mientras cargaba a Liz. - Pero.. La amo tanto.

- ¿Marcos? - Dijo Liz abriendo los ojos.

- ¡L-Liz! - se sorprendio el chico, al rato se ruborizaba.

- Marcos... Yo tambien. - decia mientras se aferraba del fuerte chico.

Dos personas miraban desde lejos.

- Que bello... ¡Ademas de que Black Star se comporta tan bien con Maka-chan! - Comentaba un pelirojo. No le dio ni un beso, ni se acerca pervertidamente, ¡nada!... aunque eso era lo que veia Spirit.

- Me dan ganas de diseccionar a alguien. - decia un loco profesor con pelo gris.

- Que loco eres... - decia una tercera persona. - Me llevo a este hombre, Stein. - la voz femenina y los brazos fueron reconocidos por Spirit. La mujer lo abrazaba.

- ¡¿Kami! ¡¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto Spirit algo confundido de que su ex-esposa estubiera aqui.

**Continuara~**

**¡¿Kami? Bueno, como sea... espero que hasta ahora les gusteis mucho mas. Intente mejorar eso de hacerlos mas contados, y que sean mucho mas largos. Lo se, es un error mio y que tengo que mejorar, y ya a poco lo voy mejorando, pero... mientras tanto, ¿esta bien? Espero que este bien... a pronto, los siguientes capitulos estan mejorados, es decir... empeze a explicar bien la cosa esta xDu asi que espero y que este bien ^^u Por cierto, a todos los fans de esta parejita poco comun, a mi tambien me gusta xD es loco, ¿no? pero hacen un tipo pareja graciosa, y eso fue lo que me gusto... :) y por cierto, yo tambien soy fan de Soul x Maka, pero... esta parejita me hace reir con sus cosas... xD son los dos extremos parecidos (ya dire de eso luego) xD y por cierto, este cap es corto a proposito, porque necesitaba subir dos a la vez... xD**

**Atte: Lucy Evans~.**


End file.
